


My Darling Whore

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hospital Setting, Pregnancy, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Eddie and the reader spent a night during the Mount Massive Slaughter together - with serious consequences.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	1. The Night

In another life, they could have been beautiful. In another life, maybe the stars would have been in their favour.

But in this life, they only brought the worst out of each other.

She seemed so pure when Eddie first crossed her path. Pure like the wife he needed so desperately in his life. The desire to be close to her, to hold her in his arms plagued Eddie's mind, couldn't get rid of it no matter what he tried.

The female and male ward were next to each other, and when the Walrider broke out, she was asleep. Eddie ran into the female ward, grabbed her before trying to find a safe spot for them. Soon enough he found one under the roof where he gladly killed everyone who dared to come close to them. Nobody should be allowed to touch his wife. Not one of these ugly whores.

She woke up in confusion, resting on an old mattress which had been in the loft for too long. But it was the best Eddie could offer her for now.

"Darling! You are awake!" He smiled from the chair he was sitting on, working on a suit for himself, made out of different patches, sewn together in a weak attempt to appear dapper.. "See! I am working on our wedding! You'll be such a beautiful bride!"

She nodded, knowing that Eddie was her saviour. Her one and only one. Eddie's feelings were not a dead-end street. Oh no, she had a desire for him just as bad as his need for her.

"I cannot wait for our honeymoon!" Eddie grinned, and if one didn't know better, they would have thought he was a little boy who had just successfully stolen some sweets. Instead it was a crazy killer with half of his face burnt off. But did it bother her. Not at all.

She stood up from the mattress, walking over to the table he was sitting by. "But Eddie" She smiled, placing a gentle hand on his rough cheek, "How about we consume our marriage now? You are my only one." And in the distance, they could hear their inmates screaming and drowning in their own blood.

Eddie placed his hand on hers, feeling the softness of her skin. "I didn't know you were such a little minx.", he said, barely loud enough for her to hear. "But you are to be my wife...guess I deserve a taste of someone so sweet."

She licked her lips, watching Eddie stand up. He was huge compared to her, her head barely making it to his chest. "Come here…", Eddie said, and as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her hips, putting her on the desk next to the one he was working at. "Mine", he breathed out before he pressed his lips against hers, having to bend down slightly. Oh, the things he would do for his wife…

The kiss lasted for minutes, only breaking apart when they needed to catch some air. Her eyes were filled with desire and lust, her nipples poking rough the thin fabric of the clothing. The women of Mount Massive weren't allowed to wear bras.

Eddie forced her legs apart, standing between them. His grin did not fade as he pulled the thin shirt over her head, taking in the view in front of her.

"I cannot wait to see you round and heavy with my baby."

With this, he pushed her down on the table, earning a gasp in surprise from her. Her wetness grew with every move he made, as his calloused hands held onto her soft body. Eddie let his fingers travel down from her cheek to her neck, shoulder, to her breasts. He gave both a rough squeeze, so hard that marks formed under his fingers. The first moan left her lips.

Eddie grinned, couldn't believe his luck to be wed to such a beautiful woman - soon enough she would be his, but for now he had to settle with marking her body as his property. Eddie leaned in, his lips hovering above her nipple. He gave it a quick lick before breathing on it, the coldness making it just a little bit harder than it was. "Good girl," he whispered before he leaned in, wrapped his lips around her nipple as he started to suck. His teeth scratched over her sensitive flesh as he kneaded her other breasts, giving her the attention she deserved.

"So big...so round…", Eddie muttered after he had licked and sucked on her tits enough, leaving her with a need for more. By now his cock was staining his pants, twitching whenever he thought of their future and her big baby belly.

Eddie reached down, freeing himself from his pants as she laid in front of him, legs wide spread, her wetness already soaking through the thin material. She needed him so badly.

She knew that the engine changed the appearance of its victims, but also their cocks? Eddie's was a sort of destroyer - long, big, and she had no idea how it would fit inside of her pussy without breaking her in half. But she would make it work out, like every time.

Her pants were easy work for his strong hands. With a single hard grip, they ripped apart by the seam. Another way of showing that Murkoff didn’t care about their patients, not even caring enough to give them proper clothes. But in this moment, all Eddie and his wife to be could think of was sex.

Eddie eyed her from head to toe, taking his sweet time before consummating their honeymoon. His hands on her thighs, travelling to her pussy. Her juices were dripping down on her, leaving a wet spot on the wooden table. When he stroked her clit, a desperate moan escaped her throat, halling through the rooms below the roof. How sweet the sound, as if she was his Amazing Grace.

She spread her legs just a bit more, signalling Eddie her need for him. He finally got the hint, taking his cock into his hand and guiding it to her entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked, her reply being a needy whimper. Inch by inch he moved inside of her, biting his lips to keep himself from just pushing inside of her. He did not want to hurt his wife

Finally, he was completely settled inside of her, giving her her sweet time to adjust to his enormous size. It took her just a little bit, and when she got used to his size, she looked down onto herself. She was by no means stick thin, but she could see the outline of his cock on her belly, and she traced along the outline with her finger. “That’s the hottest thing I have ever seen…” she muttered to Eddie’s delight.

Eddie bucked his hips now, setting a slow pace to enjoy the experience. She moaned under his touch, rubbing her clit and tugging on her nipples to increase the pleasure. Her mind was filled with their future, how good she’d look pregnant, how beautiful her view will be, so full with babies she cannot see her toes anymore. What a bright, beautiful future.

She moaned when he hit her g-spot, a bit of juice squirting out of her, “Eddie!” By now, one could surely hear her all over the floor, her moans filling the void inside of him. Thanks to her sweet sounds, Eddie sped up, barely able to control himself anymore.

“You are such a beautiful girl. But you will be ways more beautiful when you are round and heavy with our babies. Such a good mother, such a good wife, only there for my pleasure…”, Eddie muttered.

“Eddie?”

“Yes?”

“Knock me up.”

And with these words, he lost it. Increasing his speed until his hips were hurting, Eddie slammed his cock inside of her, her moans escalated into screams of pure pleasure. His cock twitched, signaling he was about to cum.

“Fuck, baby, I will knock you up. Fill you up. Fuck, you will be so beautiful.”

She screamed and came around his cock. Squeezing him good and hard while her juices squirted onto him. Eddie groaned, couldn’t keep himself back and came deep inside of her. He filled her up until his cum gushed out on the sides of his cock, too much for her to handle inside of her. Eddie panted and groaned, pulling out of her. She just laid there, a hand on her belly and one on her tits.

“I cannot wait to be pregnant.” She smiled, and Eddie picked her up. He carried her to the mattress she had woken up on before and laid her down there.

“Rest, my Darling. Soon you will be big and heavy and we will be a beautiful family. Rest. I love you.”


	2. And Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the events of Outlast and Outlast Whistleblower

“And that’s how you got knocked up?”

“Hey, it was worth it. Eddie is a beast in bed.”

She was sitting in a hospital bed, a cup of tea in her hands, taking careful sips as the nurse, who had become her best friend, listened to her telling the story of Mount Massive.

Not many had survived the outbreak of the Walrider, Eddie and her being two of the lucky few. They had been found days later, after the Whistleblower had escaped along with the Journalist, the Walrider nowhere to be seen. Eddie and her had run out of food, preparing for the worst when the door was broken in and they were taken into the nearest hospital.

They had been nursed back to health, and she ended up pregnant from the fling she had with Eddie during the outbreak. Ever since they were taken into the hospital, they haven’t seen each other.

That was about six month ago. 

By now she was sporting a big belly, and Eddie would be delighted to see her like this. But females and males were separated in this hospital, not giving them a chance to meet up.

She rubbed over her belly, still holding onto the tea cup, the last few drops clinging to the ceramic.

“I have made many mistakes in my life. Murdering half of my family is one of them. But... I was about to be discharged! A few days more and I could have left Mount Massive!” she complained. “I am not normal, hey, I am fucking crazy!”

The nurse just shook her head, “They were lying to you. Nobody ever leaves Mount Massive...until the outbreak, of course. I worked there for half a year until one of the Twins nearly raped me,” she said, a voice as if she was talking about the weather.

She looked up, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her health had improved a lot since she came into the hospital, but what about Eddie? Was he even still there? Or maybe back in some prison where they would kill him?

In the end, weren’t they all misguided children?

“Can I see Eddie?” she asked, her nurse looking confused at her.

“Why would you even see him? I know he fucked you raw, but aren’t you afraid of him?”

“He is my family. He is all I have left!”

She wasn’t wrong. Eddie was all she had left after slaughtering her family in cold blood, and now she was starting a family with Eddie. But how would Eddie react?

It took some time to talk the guards of the male ward into letting her visit Eddie. The Groom was still unstable, yet in a better condition than back in the day at Mount Massive.

They were allowed to meet up, but Eddie had to wear an electric collar which could knock him out in seconds. Just in case. Just in case he wanted to get revenge on the whore.

But she wasn’t a whore! She was his wife after all!

When Eddie was told about the plans, he felt a kind of feeling he had not felt inside of himself since his early childhood. Most of the people he had to deal with caused him some kind of anxiety, which ended up in him lashing out and hurting them. This time, after a shitload of therapy and more than one medication, he felt...different. But maybe he had just an upset stomach. He didn’t know yet.

Eddie had to wait in a room with a two way mirror, guards and nurses watching from the other side while he waited for his Darling Whore. She was an anxious mess, her throat dry as she tried to swallow down all fears as she walked down the hall, her new friend by her side. Together they went to the room Eddie was in, her friend heading to the other room to watch her.

She entered the room, quietly, but Eddie didn’t move an inch.

“Why didn’t you come and visit me before?” he asked, looking down at his calloused hands, the thick skin only interrupted by marks of the engine. He had needed her! His wife! His only one! “...or aren’t you just another one of these ungrateful sluts?” His voice was barely a whisper.

She walked to the table to sit across him. Eddie had not spotted her pregnant belly yet, too deep in his own self doubt and hate for everyone to notice. Too deep inside his own mind.

“I was in therapy too, y’know.”, she said.  Slowly, she reached across the table to place her hand atop his . Eddie looked up, finally facing her for the first time in six months.

“You have changed," he said, taking in all the features of her face, the little bit of cleavage she had in the weird hospital clothes, how her collar bones were sticking out. But there was something else…

“Your breasts are bigger.”

“That’s the first thing you notice?

“Your face is rounder. You have this certain glow on your skin. Your hands and fingers are swollen.”

Slowly, Eddie looked down on her, and under the table to confirm his suspicion. “Darling. Who did this to you? I thought you were mine…” He looked back up, the skin on his face becoming dangerously red. He was about to explode, the people in the secret room ready for attack.

But instead of grabbing her, pushing her against the wall, all he did was grab the edge of the table so hard, a piece broke off.

“You are just one of these whores. I should have left you in Mount Massive, should have thrown you to the Walrider. Oh, Darling, you were such a sweet sin, too bad you became foul. Oh, that’s why you never came to visit me. Off with another man, I see? What happened to you, my wife? I thought we could have been beautiful!”

She sighed, shaking her head as the Groom talked complete nonsense. “Can you please get your head out of your own ass and stop?” she asked, to which Eddie shut up. How dare such a slut talk to him like this?

“The baby is yours. You are the dad. I didn’t fuck anyone behind your back. I was just in therapy and shit for the past six months to get over what had happened to me.”

Eddie stayed silent, taking in what she had said. He’d be a father? Be the daddy he always wanted to be but never could because all of these hopeless sluts?

Fucking finally.

“Let me see,” Eddie demanded, standing up and taking her with him. She looked up to him before slowly lifting her hospital shirt, exposing her pregnant belly to him. Eddie did not speak anymore. Hell, she didn’t even know if he was still breathing, and for a moment he looked as if he was about to pass out. He sank down on his knees, on eye level with her belly. He touched the soft skin as if she was made out of sugar, so sweet and sound.

“The baby is yours, Eddie. You are going to be a dad.”

And with these words, big tears ran down his cheeks, over the burns and stitches, making their way to his own grown. He pressed his forehead against her belly, feeling her roundness, the life inside of her. The life the two had made in their darkest times.

Eddie swore to himself to be the best dad the world had ever seen, no matter what it takes.


	3. Time to rest

The collar stayed on.

Eddie was sitting on the hospital bed, hands intervened. A few hours ago he had found out that he was about to be become a father, and now, doubt plagued his mind. Would he be a good father? Give his child everything they needed?   
  


_ “You are disgusting, Edward!” _

_ “Useless piece of trash, just like your mother!” _

_ “Sewing? What are you, a girl? Or just another faggot? Oh, I will show you how it is done.” _

Eddie shook his head as the memories flooded his mind, how scared and helpless he used to be. A small little boy in the hands of…

No.

Eddie scratched the skin on his arms, desperate to draw over the mental anguish by conflicting pain on the surface. Had worked quite well so far.

Oh, how he hated his mother. How she looked away when they laid their hands on him, turning to alcohol instead of caring for her son. She did not put a band-aid over his bloody knees, just told him to man up and stop crying.

Eddie was four when this happened.

All of them were just like his mother. They didn’t care for anyone but themselves, and they had to suffer for this. He lost count at 10. One by one, he remembered the feeling of being free from their ties, how they had put him down. Eddie could spread his wings again, just to land in the next cage of a womb.

But she...she was different. Eddie had felt it from the minute he had laid his eyes on her. Of course, she might have murdered her family in cold blood after she had found out they had pimped her out for CP, but that’s what people do. In the end, his own story wasn’t that much different.

Eddie wanted to hold her and love her, tell her he’d keep her safe, and never let anyone hurt their child. A thousand years could pass, and he’d still stay by their side.

She had gotten a wristband she couldn’t take off. It was connected with Eddie’s collar, and in case he became violent, she could knock him out with a single button. She wasn’t a violent one. You just had to watch her steps and you knew what she was up to. Killing her family was a heat-of-the-moment action, she had promised the judge, but her surviving family had insisted she was insane. That’s how she got shipped to Mount Massive.

To rot until the end of time.

But destiny decided against it, and now she was sitting in the backyard of the hospital, stroking her belly as she solved her fifth sudoku of the day. She was getting better and better at it, and whenever she solved a hard one, she swore she could feel the baby kick.

She didn’t know the gender of the baby yet. All she knew was that the baby was unusually big for its age, and that’s probably because of Eddie’s mutated genes caused by the Engine. But she didn’t care. There was still the option for a c-section.

In the meantime, her nurse fought to get Eddie and her client a room together. Eddie was wearing the collar anyways, and nurses would come in every hour to check on them. No reason to be so prude. She is pregnant anyways, what’s the worst thing that could happen to her now? Murder? After surviving Mount Massive? Nothing can kill people who had survived Mount Massive. They stared into Death’s eyes before laughing at him.

It took her another two days to succeed in getting them a room with a double bed. Eddie and her didn’t know about this until they were led inside. Eddie entered first, claiming a corner of the bed when she was brought inside.

“Have fun, lovebirds," one of the nurses said before they closed the door.

She turned to face Eddie, an awkward smile on her lips. Eddie looked up, compared to hers, his smile was warm and welcoming.

“Darling,'' he smiled, patting on the spot beside him. “Care to join me?”

She had no other choice, sat down next to Eddie before the room filled with silence again. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, decades. But the silence lasted only for a few minutes.

“Are you looking forward to becoming a dad?”she asked into the room, looking at Eddie’s lap instead of his face. He had lost some of his muscles compared to back in Mount Massive. The pants he had sewn himself would probably be loose on him by now. But she didn’t mind the sweatpants.

Eddie thought for a bit, a smile on his scar-riddled face, “I never thought I’d come that far,”he admitted. “I always wanted to be a better father than mine, but not with these sl-...women. They weren’t right. But you, darling, you are perfect. Your curves, so soft. Your hips, made for giving bi-”

“Careful, Gluskin, your breeding fetish is coming out.”

Eddie blinked a few times, staring at her after this comment. And for a second, she had her finger on the button. But instead of lashing out, Eddie just had to laugh. His laugh filled the room, and probably the hall outside too. She didn’t understand why he laughed, but laughed along with him.

“Oh, come on! We both know it!” she added with a giggle, and Eddie struggled calming himself down. Why?

“Darling, you are amazing. Such a sweet, funny girl. I have dreamt of you, and now you are real! What a lucky man I am!”

She just grinned, stroking over her belly, “You are! I am a fucking delight!”

“Language, Darling!”

The night came sooner than they could have imagined. They were given their meals and medications. Eddie’s medication made him sleepy as he chewed on his chicken, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

As soon as dinner was over, he went to brush his teeth and slid under the covers. She joined him a few minutes after, wearing a nightgown and fuzzy socks. Eddie frowned at the weird feeling of the socks against his skin. “Are they really that comfortable?”he asked to which she nodded. Eddie rolled over to face her while she was laying on her back.

“Come here,”he offered, taking more steps to gain her trust after six months. She obeyed his wish, moving into his arms into his comfortable warmth. Eddie was a big man and felt as if he had a built in radiator. But she didn’t mind as she was cold all the time.

Eddie placed a hand on her pregnant belly before falling asleep, and for the first time in years, he did not have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please if u enjoy it let me know, and more ideas are always appreciated!


End file.
